


Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, There's a quick handjob., monster au, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Daehyun thought monsters and other creatures were cool. Well did Youngjae have a surprise for him.





	Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

 

“You like mermaids?” Youngjae asked when he saw what Daehyun was reading.

“I guess? They're pretty and I like swimming so it could be fun.” Daehyun shrugged his shoulders.

“What about other creatures? You got a werewolf fetish too?” Youngjae laughed at his boyfriend's blushing face.

“Whatever! Kink shame me all you want but it won't change the fact I think monsters and other mythical creatures are cool.” Daehyun huffed, “I bet they would make a better lover than you.” he muttered under his breath, pouting.

“What about winged creatures, like i don't know, angels?” Youngjae asked, genuinely curious about the older’s opinion. He himself thought they were pretty cool after playing various video games that centered around angels and demons. Daehyun pondered about it a bit, he usually stayed away from biblical things and stuck to more fantasy esque creatures like werewolves, fauns, mermaids, et cetera, but his mind drifted to the many images of angels he saw in media. Most of them were anime characters; the mysterious dude who sprouts white wings to save his love interest; the cheery girl who everyone likes, ends up getting caught with her wings out. Yup, Daehyun definitely saw the appeal of angels, beautiful people surrounded by an unnatural glow with stunning wings coming out from their back.

“Yeah, I like angels.” Daehyun grinned.

“Really!? Then do I have an amazing surprise!” Youngjae quick scrambled off the couch and stood in the center of the living room. Daehyun snickered, wondering what the younger had planned. _Probably some cheap wings from a halloween store._ He thought but to his horror Youngjae’s face started to melt or something.

“What the FUCK!” Daehyun curled up into himself as he continued to watch his boyfriend shed his skin. Youngjae hunched forward and four large wings ripped out from his lower back, slowly the rest of his **human** skin slid off the creature's body. Standing in front of Daehyun was a creature with a human like body, white as snow, and he had 2 pairs of large white wings sprouting from the lower back. A smaller pair of wings came out from the sides of his head, speaking of head the angel didn't have a face from what Daehyun could see. Lastly the body was accented with beautiful gold pieces, the legs were protected by two gold pieces that started at the toes and went up to mid thigh, leaving the bottom of his feet exposed, right above the hips appeared to be a piece of gold that wrapped around the back but left the stomach exposed, the shoulders were also covered in gold plates that were connected to a gold neck piece, connected to the sides of the neck piece was a gold piece that was bent into a circle that encircled the back of the creature's head to act as a nontraditional halo of sorts.

“What do you think?” Youngjae asked, snapping Daehyun out of his accentuation to another plain of existence.

“YOU DON'T HAVE A FACE OR A DICK OR NIPPLES!” Daehyun yelled the first thing that came to his head.

“WHAT THE FUCK DAEHYUN!” Youngjae yelled, covering his body with his wings.

“Sorry, I'm just so, so, so,” Daehyun wildly jesters to Youngjae’s body. “It’s a lot to take in! You have a nice bulge tho, are you hiding something?” Daehyun wiggled his eyebrows at Youngjae.

“Whatever, you perv.” Youngjae huffs and the older can't help but coo when the younger’s feathers fluff up.

“Can I touch?” Daehyun asks holding his hand out near one of the large wings.

“S-sure” Youngjae stutters and shivers when Daehyun pets his wing.

“It’s so soft!” Daehyun couldn't help but bury his face into the wing. Youngjae chuckles and pulls Daehyun closer to his body, encasing his wings around them.

“you're very soft to.” Daehyun mutters softly when he runs his hand gently down Youngjae’s stomach, brushing his face against the younger’s chest. Wait…

“WHY ARE YOU TALLER!?” Daehyun pouted, looking up at his boyfriend, who was now a head taller than him.

“Ehh the perks of not being human I guess.” Youngjae shugs.

“Dumb Angel.” Daehyun pouted.

“Well… Technically I’m not an angel… I mean I am but not in the sense of biblical origin.” Youngjae struggled to find the right words.

“Let me guess, humans saw your kind and just assumed you were holy deities and called you angels but in reality you're just some creature.” Daehyun filled in the blanks and Youngjae nodded his head.

“But that doesn't explain why most media shows angels to be humans with wings. I mean sure you have a humanish figure but anyone with eyes can tell that you're not.” Daehyun felt like he was stabbed in the back by anime.

“Not everyone has a monster kink like you do. I doubt normal people would want to romanticize creatures like me. I mean look, you can't see my face or dick, there's nothing sexy about that.” Youngjae sounds really bitter but Daehyun throws all of that out of the window.

“you just said ‘can’t see’ so that means you do have a dick!... and a face. Let me see!” Daehyun begged with large puppy eyes and pouty lips.

“Well I just have a mouth but that's enough to call it a face… right?” Youngjae tilts his head to the side.

“yeah it does, now show me! Wait, how are you talking?” Daehyun had an adorable confused face, that Youngjae couldn't resist to pinch his cheeks.

“It’s called telepathy, you dummy.” Youngjae chuckled, Daehyun was about to complain but was awestruck when the bottom part of Youngjae’s jaw lowered revealing wet pink flesh, dozens of razor sharp teeth, and a snake like tongue.

“Wow, that's kinky.” Daehyun mutters under his breath, imaging what that tongue could do. “Now show me your dick! Daehyun demanded, taking a step back so he could see it.

“Daehyun I can't just whip it out!” Youngjae yells embarrassed.

“Why not!? I've seen your human dick plenty of times!” Daehyun pouted, he wanted to know everything about his boyfriend's body.

“I gotta be in the mood, ya know?” Youngjae was blushing and Daehyun was amused by the soft pink hue that stained the angel’s cheeks.

“I can arrange that.” Daehyun smirked, gently running his hands up and down Youngjae’s stomach, stopping right above the bulge. He was waiting for the younger to stop him before he rubbed the bulge with one hand.

“D-dae.” Youngjae stuttered, resting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders as he rutted against Daehyun’s hand. Slowly a pretty pink tip started to poke out of the bulge, the older used his free hand to play with the tip, casing the rest of the organ to slid out. Youngjae was a panting mess and whined loudly when Daehyun wrapped his hand around the pink erection.

“It’s definitely bigger than a human’s.” Daehyun giggles before picking up pace. “It's also much cuter than a human’s too”

“D-dae-hyun.” The younger’s whole body twitches as a thick shimmering liquid squirts out of his erection. Youngjae couldn’t stop his legs from giving out and fell to his knees, panting deeply. Daehyun couldn't help but smirk at his lover, his ego grew knowing that he wrecked Youngjae with just a handjob. This new body was definitely going to be fun to play with but before the older could pounce, the front door opened.

“Yah! You fuckers didn't show up!” Himchan yelled loudly. “What’s so important that you guys forgot about our pla-” Himchan stood there mouth a gapped.

“Look Himchan I can explain!” Daehyun tried to get the older’s attention off of Youngjae.

“What the hell is that! Where's Youngjae? What's-” Daehyun quickly jogged up to Himchan placing his finger over the older man’s lips.

“Shhh, I'll explain everything.” Daehyun turned is head back to Youngjae. “Youngjae put your skin back on!”

“Do I really have to? The angel whined.

“Yes!” Daehyun yelled back.

“Fine…” Youngjae muttered as he put one foot into his human skin and then the other. It was always a hassle to put skin on. There was a loud thud and both men look at Himchan passed out on the ground.

“I wonder if he's going to be this dramatic when he finds out he’s dating a nymph.

“Jongup is a nymph?” Daehyun’s eyes brighten with excitement.  Youngjae was starting to regret showing Daehyun his true form, he knew from this day on, the older was going to demand to see everything. The younger could already feel a headache coming. “Let's talk about this later, after we talk care of Himchan.”

“Fine.” Daehyun pouted. They dropped Himchan onto the couch and called it a day.

The end because I don't know how to end shit.

[Ref to what Youngjae looks like.](http://japhers.tumblr.com/post/171647017769/ahh-yes-the-generic-angel-shaped-creature)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a monster kink... There isn't much to say.   
> On another note I honestly don't know where this came from. I woke up, wrote this, then fell back asleep.


End file.
